This Was All On Me
is the seventh episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Jennifer was mad after Mia left the house, she had been convinced that Jessica really was playing both sides and did not have the Coven alliance’s back at all. Jessica did see Jennifer as one of her closest allies and despite working with LOL, she didn’t want to work against Jennifer. Without knowing about each others worries, Alex and George were both scared of their own allies Felix and Jessica, both of them wanted a big move to be made, but without being able to win the competitions it would be difficult to take down their own alliance members. At the head of household competition, Asa ended up winning, making her go from the bottom last week to the top this week. Jessica won VIP and Emma was given VIP status from the viewers. In an attempt to change the game and get revenge on Jessica who Jennifer felt betrayed with, she and Asa went to Emma and Hannah, the four girls had been against each other most of the game and there were some hesitation and tension from the start, but the four wanted an alliance to benefit them. It only took a short moment before Jessica knew about the alliance, causing the four girls to get mad at each other and blaming each other for telling Jessica. Hannah and Emma was mad at Jennifer for telling Jessica, though the truth was actually that Hannah told Felix about it who passed the news on to Jessica. The failed girls alliance attempt and Jessica finding out lead to an open confrontation in the house and caused Jennifer’s relationship with several people get worse. Despite the drama and arguments, Asa did not nominate the girls and instead gunned for two people she knew was against her and who she saw as a strong pair in Felix and Alex. Felix wasn’t really worried despite being nominated, he did have loyal strong allies and his competition skills could save him, instead he saw this as an opportunity to get rid of Zach without getting his allies blood on his hands. Zach had played under the radar the whole game and his quietness caused his allies to to become less sure about his loyalty. Zach was getting worried after hearing rumors being spread about him, he head from Jessica that people wanted him out and he heard from Felix that there were rumors about him and Emma being close. He hoped that convincing Jennifer that he’d work with her could save him from being a nomination option. Felix won the power of veto, which he obliviously used to save himself. By convincing Jessica that Zach and Emma was a duo in the game, he wanted Jessica to convince Asa to put Zach on the block in an attempt to save the allies he did trust in Alex and George, also he wanted to protect Hannah, the two of them were much closer than anyone else knew. The work done on Asa was successful and she nominated Zach for eviction. Causing Felix and Jessica’s play to pay off and causing Hannah and Emma to celebrate for Hannah’s safety. Zach was evicted in a unanimous vote, becoming the first member of the LOL alliance to go home. Day 43 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Bauns :: Description: Yap's Bar: Before the head of household competition started, the houseguests had the option to visit Yap's Bar where three of them would recieve a drink, they had to choose between a three drinks which all had different effects. Emma picked the green one, causing her to pass out and miss the head of household competition, Zach picked the blue one which caused dizzyness and deducted 20% from his competition score and Jennifer picked the red one which gave her a 35% bonus to her competition score. *Head of Household Competition Results Viewing Lounge's VIP Choice: Like in week 1, a poll was held in the viewing lounge to pick a VIP. :: HOH Winner: Asa :: VIP: Jessica :: VL's VIP Choice: Emma Day 44 *Nomination Ceremony Day 45 Day 46 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Cube Field :: Description: *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Felix Day 47 *POV Ceremony Day 48 Day 49 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia